Pacto Eterno
by Lady of Duel
Summary: Una mujer. Una habitación. Un vampiro. Un pasado olvidado y lo más importante... Una promesa que existirá por siempre.


_**"Si quieres estar junto a mi... deberás ser lujuriosa. Será una molestia si te resistes demasiado, así que no lo hagas... Solo... entrégame tu ser a mí**__**...**__** Por el resto de tu vida..."**_

Yo... estoy asustada... -a punto de llorar-

¿Por qué deberías estarlo? -pasando la mano por su cuello- Solo soy yo.

Si pero... ¡Ah! -gimió al sentir la lengua del mayor en su cuello- ¡Shu!

Quédate quieta. No me interrumpas. -mientras comenzaba a chupar su cuello-

_**"Shu… No puedo creerlo... Esperaba algo raro de ti. Pero... vampiro, supero mis ideas. Quizá un tipo extraño... Pero la forma en que lo-"**_

¡Ah! -gritó con un tono agudo al sentir los colmillos del rubio perforando la piel de su cuello-

Tranquilízate un poco. -chupando- Eres muy ruidosa.

¡Lo... lo siento! -ahogando un gemido-

Solo cierra la boca. Chuparé tu sangre de ahí.-comenzando a besarla-

_**"Los colmillos de Shu... No duelen. Al clavarlos, parecería que quiere arrancar mi piel pero en realidad los clava amablemente. Luego de haberme besado mordió mi labio superior y chupó la sangre. Él parecía completamente satisfecho con que yo no me espantara ni tratara de huir. Luego de morder mi boca se movió hacia mi hombro. Desabrochó mi blusa y clavó los colmillos. De la nada me mordió agresivamente y causándome mucho dolor."**_

¿Quién te ha mordido? -enfadado-

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Te han mordido. ¡¿Quién fue?! -irritado-

Yo... -confundida-

"¡_**¿No fue un sueño?!**__** Entonces... me mordió de verdad. **__**¡Maldición!"**_

Es tu última oportunidad. ¡¿Quién chupó tu sangre?!

Yo... ah... fue... -avergonzada-

Acabas de perder tu última oportunidad. -clavando los colmillos en su cuello nuevamente- No tendré compasión de ti.

_**"Fue Raito. Creí que fue un sueño ya que desperté en la enfermería. Tiene sentido. Shu es vampiro. Sus hermanos igual. Quitó mi blusa del todo y mordió mi pecho. Toda su amabilidad se fue al demonio. Está muy enfadado. Cuando pensé que había terminado, descendió, marcó sus colmillos en mi estómago. No sentí más que dolor."**_

Esa cara atemorizada que estás dando es buena. ¿Donde quieras que muerda ahora eh?

_**"Que... **__**¿Qué debería decirle? Me estoy rindiendo a Shu... No esperé terminar así."**_

No... No sé -casi sin voz-

Entonces... lo averiguaré por mi cuenta... Aunque... es una molestia. Mm...Quizá... ¿Tú oreja? -acercándose hasta ella- ¿Debería torturarte con mis colmillos? ¿Lograr que los ansíes? ... Mm... Es tentador... -susurrando-

_**"Estaba dejando de pensar con claridad. La propuesta de Shu me estaba excitando. Mordió. Se sintió demasiado bien. No evité soltar un grito cargado de placer. " **_

-ríe ligeramente- Así que... eres sensible en esta zona -tirando suavemente del lóbulo con sus dientes-

Shu... -cerrando fuertemente los ojos y mordiendo su labio- Más…

Quítate ese pantalón.

¿Qué? –sonrojada-

Hazlo. –ordenó-

_**"**__**Shu… Me estoy volviendo loca. Hice caso a su orden."**_

Esta parte de tu pierna…-pasando lentamente la mano- Es muy suave… Y blanca… No te muevas. -Clavando los colmillos-

Ngh… -intentando reprimir un gemido-

"_**No podía más. No sé como todavía no me desmayé. De repente Shu paró y me miró a los ojos"**_

¿Hasta qué punto eres capaz de llegar para estar conmigo? -preguntó tomando el rostro de la chica en sus manos- Mírame. -ordenó con voz dulce el rubio-

-abriendo lentamente los ojos- Sería capaz de mucho... -admitió avergonzada-

Hee...-recostándose en la cama- Ven aquí. -le ordenó a la joven que se encontraba en el piso-

_**Mis piernas se movían... siguiendo las órdenes de Shu. Me puse cerca de la cama y me subió sobre él.**_

Sedúceme. Trae a mi boca el lugar donde quieres que te muerda.

Entonces... muerde mi brazo... -acercando esa parte a la boca del mayor-

-mordiendo y chupando- Tu sangre se vuelve cada vez más y más dulce... Es demasiado adictiva. ¿Estás excitada? -mirando a la joven encima de él-

Si... -asintiendo tímidamente-

¿Quieres... que siga?

Si. -volviendo a asentir- No dejes de morder... Ni de chupar mí sangre...

No lo haré. Nunca me dejes... -besándola-

Nunca, Shu...Te daré toda mi sangre... Para que nunca debas conseguir otra persona.

Entrégame todo tu ser a mí... Morirás en algún momento... como todos los humanos...Te convertiría en una vampira... Así seguiríamos juntos...por la eternidad.

Entonces... hazlo... No quiero separarme nunca de ti. -besándolo-

-cortando el beso- No podrías sobrevivir ese proceso. No hay humano que lo haya pasado.

Estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo.

No se trata de seguridad. Además, te dije que no hay nadie que lo haya pasado. No entiendo porque tú podrías.

Soy... Diferente a cualquier humano, Shu... -seria-

¿Qué? -mirándola fijamente-

No soy... una completa humana...

No hablemos más de eso... No hablemos de nada... -mordiendo nuevamente su cuello- Quítate esa cadena.

¿Eh? Pero... -apretando su colgante-

Ya no lo necesitas-quitándolo- Su único propósito desapareció- susurrando para sí mismo-

**Flashback **

¡Shu! -una niña de aproximadamente diez años- ¡Te extrañé!

¿De verdad? -alegre- Él no me ha dejado salir en mucho tiempo -suspirando-

Bueno, pero estas aquí. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la luna la otra noche? -preguntó inocentemente-

Media Luna. -quitando una cajita de su bolsillo- Yo... no podré volver... No otra vez...

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! -abrazándolo-

Yo... no debo juntarme contigo... ya que... te puede pasar algo malo... -susurrando-

No... -a punto de llorar-

-suspirando- Por eso... te traje algo... para que me recordaras...

¿Eh? -confundida-

-acercándose a su cuello y quitando una cadena de la caja- Quédate quieta. -abrochándola-

¿Qué es? -tocándola- La... eh... luna... -tratando de recordarlo-

Media Luna -repitiéndoselo- Así, si nos volvemos a ver, sabré que eres tú. Y cuando la veas, ¿Me recordarás?

Eso espero... Ya que me tendría que pasar algo para olvidarte, Shu. Gracias. -abrazándolo-

Solo yo... seré el que te la quite... Ya debo irme... -suspirando- Qué molestia...

Shu...-dándole un beso- ¡Te aseguro que te esperaré! -corriendo lejos-

... -sorprendido-

**Fin Flashback**

¿Recuerdas siquiera de donde salió? -preguntó el mayor-

No...Ya no lo recuerdo... Solo que siento que ya no es necesaria...

Cambiaré el sabor de tu sangre... -lamiendo su cuello-

Pero... ¿Si al cambiarla ya no te gusta?

Nunca pasaría... -mordiendo su pecho- Haré que caigas completamente por mi...No dejaré que nadie vuelva a tocarte...Tu y yo estaremos juntos... Como dos vampiros... Por la eternidad...

**Fin.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?**** Este es mi especial one- shot de san valentin. **

**La chica se puede llamar como ustedes deseen. O dejarla sin nombre. Traté de hacer a Shu lo mejor que pude. Lo siento si hubo errores. En pocas palabras una chica con Shu en su dormitorio. A la que le van a cambiar el sabor de la sangre -mira de forma pervertida- saben a qué me refiero, ¿Cierto?**

**En fin. Especial día de los enamorados atrasado. ¡Pero llegó esta vez!**

**Sin más que decir, ¿Me dejan un review? ¿Les gustaría que siguiera esta historia? ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
